Sleep
by Scintillula
Summary: Fear, loneliness, greed, denial. All wrapped up in that pretty pendulum of yours... Until the dark types come.


**Read and enjoy **

**I don't own Pokémon (surprise, surprise)**

**Sleep**

_back...forth,_

_back...forth, _

_back...forth,_

_back..._

I do not dream. I do not know dreams outside of the dreams of my prey. Hunting, fighting, people, Pokémon, places and things both real and unreal come together... all the while making little sense and never being clear. That is their dreams as I know them. To me it is food, sustenance.

_forth,_

I do not know dreams, instead I consume them.

_back..._

Nightmares, of being chased, bitten, humiliated... being put through this sickens me. All things fear, and so this becomes unavoidable. I can tell if a dream is good or bad, but they can change too fast and so I end up eating bad dreams as well. You need to only look me in the eye and you will fall asleep, it will not hurt, at least not at first. If you are not attacked and killed you will live for a long time. You will not wake up, so long as I swing my pendulum. Soon your body will starve and consume itself of hunger if the thirst does not get to you first. Your mind though... it has thought, sort of, and so you live only while sleeping. Waking will not save you now, it would only kill you. And I see, watch your life and your hopes and your past with your imagination painting everything so it becomes so very colorful... this, it nourishes me. I do not know how. I can piece together many things from your dreams. Who you are, your family, friends, achievements, secrets... everything. And you will never know. Even if you are lucky enough to be awoken, you will never remember those dreams.

_forth,_

They are mine now.

_back..._

Mine to feast upon and to observe and to live through. For I live in the shadow world between real and unreal. Fact and fiction. Truth and lies. Memory and prophecy. I can kill, but what is the point of that? You cannot dream when you are dead. I need dreams. I need them to survive, and I cannot dream. I do not sleep. So I go and I take a creature and put it to sleep and only then can I feed. I used to be able to feed on the dreams and the Pokémon or human would wake and I would be content from its dreams. I would no longer need them, and slip quietly away before they woke. Those days are gone. I am too hungry now; I cannot afford to let anything escape. Children and young Pokémon are the best; their dreams are never the same twice. All very original to its creator are those dreams. I remember one I had as a Drowzee... and I was happy for the child, it had got what it wanted and was so happy, its loneliness finally curbed. But when it woke, it began to cry because it wasn't real and it was all alone. It was so sad that I fled and never ate dreams from her again. If she never woke she could have been happy forever in her dream...

_forth,_

I shouldn't have let her wake up.

_back..._

Shouldn't have left...

_forth,_

She didn't mind that I had left. My trainer didn't need me.

_back..._

And so I now sit in my cave on a rock and curled on the floor, fast asleep, is a Poochyena. It has good dreams, pack dreams. For it always ran with its kind, hunted with its kind, slept, ate, fought and fled and starved with others like itself. I have always been alone. At one time I knew my name, could remember my trainer and the place I lived before this. I think sometimes that I don't want to remember... But no longer. I live through dreams.

_forth,_

One time there was a dream, a very powerful dream. A dream from far away. I do not know how I came to the dream. It was not I who put it to sleep. I only remember the dream itself, though it is not really very long. The words... they echo in my mind till this day. Those words caused me to evolve, or maybe it was the power from the dream. Somehow I think they were speaking of the future... somehow...

_back..._

**There is a long, commanding howl, and the Hypno shudders with fear.**

I can hear them! They come for their pack mate! I can hear them now, so clearly, trying to get in, it will not take them long. I will run away from my cave and hide in the forest. Though coming has done them no good, their friend is long past coming back, he is only alive in his mind through my dream feasting. His body is merely a hollow shell...

_forth,_

**There is a crunching sound, and of claws scraping against stone. There are cries of horror and whimpers of sadness. A low growling that grows louder until the walls shake. Teeth are bared and claws flash, staining fur a bright, crimson red. **

**Now it is time for the dark Pokémon to feed.**

_back...forth,_

_back...forth,_

_back..._

**Honestly, I came up with the title first, and after awhile I realised I was writing about a _Hypno_. Its not that I hate them, theres just no reason for it. **


End file.
